A Little Piece of Wish
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Meiko hanya ingin mimpi sederhananya terwujud. Berkebun, mengurus rumah, dan tinggal bersama keluarga yang sehat. Namun, hal itu tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan selama ia masih berada di Oukaya, tempat yang berisi seluruh mimpi buruknya. / barterfic dengan aia masanina.


_This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

 _Please enjoy :)_

* * *

 ** _A Little Piece of Wish_**

* * *

Meiko duduk di atas _futon_ ditemani dengan beberapa lilin yang menyala redup di sudut-sudut ruangan. Ia menunggu seseorang datang menuju kamarnya setelah tamu-tamunya menikmati waktu mereka dengan para wanita penghibur yang menari dan menyanyikan lagu untuk mereka. Meiko sudah tidak lagi melakukan itu semua, menari, menyanyi, menuangkan sake.

Setelah menjadi _oiran,_ ia hanya duduk di dalam kamarnya, menunggu tamunya dan melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi melakukan kerja keras setelah nama dan statusnya naik di Yoshiwara. Semua pekerjaan melelahkan dan menyiksa itu sudah menjadi masa lalunya. Ia tidak bisa memilih tamu, tidak bisa memilih kapan ia bisa beristirahat. Menjadi _oiran_ adalah sebagian kecil dari pelarian dirinya pada pekerjaan yang memakan jiwa raganya. Namun, ia harus selalu menegakkan kepalanya meskipun ornamen berat menancap di rambut panjangnya yang digulung-gulung.

Lahir dari keluarga penjudi membawa nasib buruk baginya. Hidup dalam kemiskinan, terlilit hutang, hingga akhirnya dia dijual ke rumah bordil ketika usianya beranjak 6 tahun. Katanya, semua ini harus ia lakukan demi keluarga. Meiko yang masih polos tentu menurut saja, tanpa mengetahui masa depan gelap apa yang menantinya.

 _Sialan,_ itu kalimat andalannya ketika ia mengingat wajah pria yang menjual dirinya ke rumah bordil. Ia kehilangan masa kecilnya. Ia kehilangan seluruh kebahagiaan dan cita-citanya menjadi seorang pedagang lalu menikah dan membina keluarga. Cita-citanya sungguh sederhana, hidup dalam keluarga _sehat_ dan bahagia. Namun, sepertinya sulit sekali untuk dicapai, apalagi setelah ia menjadi bagian gelap kehidupan keshogunan Tokugawa. Namun, dunia gelap itu juga membuatnya mengerti bagaimana seni menuangkan teh, menari, bernyanyi, kaligrafi, tentunya, bagaimana ia harus _menyenangkan_ tamunya.

Meskipun sudah menjadi _oiran_ dan dapat memilih tamu sehingga ia tidak harus tersiksa, Meiko tetap tidak bisa bahagia, bebas, berkebun dan membina sebuah keluarga. Ia sudah hancur. Impiannya sudah mati semenjak ia masuk ke dalam distrik kelam ini. Ada dari beberapa tamunya yang ingin membeli kebebasannya. Namun, ia tidak ingin menjadi selir yang harus diam dalam istana, lalu tetap melakukan pekerjaan yang sama. Itu sama saja dengan pekerjaannya saat ini, hanya tempatnya saja yang berbeda. Kalau ia bisa membeli kebebasannya sendiri, ia akan melakukannya. Namun, hutang ayahnya belum sempat ia lunasi sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menabung untuk membeli kebebasannya. Ia ingin benar-benar bebas, melakukan apa yang menjadi cita-citanya, berkebun dan berdagang, membuka restoran kecil sambil mengurus anak-anaknya. Ia tidak ingin bekerja hanya dengan menjual cinta yang semu.

Meiko menatap kosong pada pintu yang terbuka. Sosok pria berambut biru yang bersinar dalam cahaya redup lilin masuk ke dalam kamarnya diantara oleh seorang wanita pengurus Yoshiwara Oukaya, tempat kerja Meiko. Oukaya adalah tempat tinggalnya. Mungkin juga akan menjadi tempat terakhirnya jika ia tidak kunjung membebaskan dirinya. Sosok yang tidak asing itu masuk ke dalam kamar Meiko. Sosok yang tidak Meiko sukai, namun ia menunggu setiap sentuhan lembut pria itu.

"Akhirnya Tuan datang," ucap Meiko. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengundang pria itu masuk.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan menunggu kedatangaku," jawab lelaki itu kemudian terkekeh. "Aku harus mengurus seorang samurai polos yang tidak mau masuk rumah bordil ini."

"Orang suci, ya?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Shion Kaito duduk di sebelah Meiko kemudian mengelus pipi wanita itu. Ia memberi kecupan di pipi Meiko sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan kantung kecil dari ikatan celana _hakama_ biru miliknya. Ia memberikan kantung kecil itu kepada Meiko.

"Apa ini?" tanya Meiko, menerima kantung kecil itu dalam kedua tangannya.

Kaito menunjuk kantung itu. "Buka saja sendiri," ucap Kaito dan merangkul pinggang Meiko.

Wanita berambut coklat itu membuka kantung kecil pemberian Kaito. Di dalam kantung itu ada sebuah kotak kayu. Ia melihat Kaito. Pria itu melengkungkan seringai licik ciri khasnya. Seringai yang Meiko benci, karena, ia tahu lelaki itu akan melakukan hal yang aneh pada dirinya. Ketika ia membuka kotak itu, rahangnya jatuh, membuka mulutnya lebar lalu buru-buru ditutupnya karena merasa tidak sopan bersikap seperti itu kepada petinggi klan Shion di sebelahnya. Sebuah cincin terbaring dalam kotak. Cincin sederhana, namun pastinya bernilai mahal. Cincin adalah barang langka, setidaknya di Yoshiwara hal itu hanya dimiliki para pemilik rumah bordil. Meiko kembali menatap Kaito.

"Apa maksud Tuan memberikan ini kepada saya?" tanya Meiko.

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Meiko. "Akan aku berikan ini padamu jika kau bersedia menjadi selirku," bisik Kaito.

 _Lelaki biadab,_ pikir Meiko meskipun jantungnya berdebar tanpa kehendaknya. Wanita itu sedikit menghindar namun Kaito memegang tangannya. Ia menarik Meiko dengan lembut hingga wanita itu sendiri kaget dan matanya membulat. Tapi kemudian genggaman tangannya mencengkeram Meiko, membuat wanita itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Dan, kau harus menerimanya," ucap Kaito. "Aku sudah membeli dirimu dengan harga tiga kali lipat yang Luka tawarkan," lanjutnya.

Meiko tidak pernah menyukai pengurus Oukaya yang baru itu. Luka selalu mengambil keuntungan darinya, menaikkan harga sewanya lalu memberikan sedikit bagian dari biaya sewa dirinya. Kali ini, wanita itu menjual dirinya tanpa perundingan terlebih dahulu seperti yang dilakukan pengurus Oukaya dulu, Yukari.

Meiko menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika saya menolak tawaran Tuan?"

Kaito terkekeh dan menekan Meiko ke bawah. "Tentunya, kamu tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada keluargamu, 'kan?"

Meskipun ia membenci keluarganya, Meiko tetap tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada orang yang telah menjualnya. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin adik dan ibunya mengalami hal buruk. Meiko tidak bisa melawan. Ia diam, mengangguk dan menyerahkan dirinya pada petinggi klan Shion, membiarkan lelaki itu menyelesaikan semuanya. Meiko menutup matanya, membayangkan dirinya berada di rumahnya, bercocok tanam dan tertawa di bawah sinar mentari.

.

Meiko sudah pindah ke rumah klan Shion. Ia pindah ketika kericuhan di rumah bordil menghalangi pekerjaannya. Sebuah kamar terbakar dan seorang _ronin_ terbunuh. Kabar angin bilang seorang wanita penghibur baru memberontak dan berusaha kabur. Kemarin malam adalah malapetaka bagi Oukaya, tapi hal itu kebahagiaan bagi Meiko, setidaknya bagi orang-orang yang menganggap Oukaya membawa kesengsaraan bagi mereka. Namun, Meiko tetap berada dalam penjara, hanya berbeda tempat.

Menjadi selir seorang petinggi adalah sebuah kebanggaan bagi rakyat biasa, apalagi seorang _oiran_ seperti Meiko. Tapi, posisinya di klan ini hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan para wanita lain, atau perbincangan baru selir-selir lain. Meiko yakin, ia bukan satu-satunya selir Kaito. Ia yakin, laki-laki bengis sepertinya menyimpan setidaknya lebih dari dua orang selir, salah satunya adalah Meiko. Padahal, Kaito sendiri sudah menikah. Namun, memang pernikahan di kalangan orang atas bukanlah ikatan sakral seperti yang Meiko idamkan. Istri yang ideal adalah orang yang penurut, pandai mengurus anak, dan bisa menjaga rumah dengan baik. Bahkan, ada beberapa istri yang tinggal di rumah terpisah dari suaminya. Hal yang mengerikan menurut Meiko adalah, di saat sang istri menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya pada sang suami dan tidak bisa terikat dengan hubungan lain, sang suami malah menuai cinta semu dengan wanita lainnya. Hal itu sudah wajar di tempat Meiko tinggal. Ia iri dengan cerita-cerita yang ada pada buku cerita, dimana perempuan dan laki-laki bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan berlandaskan cinta. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana dicintai dengan tulus. Dengan menjadi selir Kaito, ia memang tidak akan berbagi cinta dengan pria lain, tapi ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta tulus yang ia inginkan.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Meiko yang tengah duduk menghadap pemandangan taman klan Shion sedikit terkejut. Ia berbalik dan memberi salam pada tuannya. "Selamat sore, Tuan."

Kaito masuk tanpa membalas, menjatuhkan senjata latihannya dan membaringkan dirinya di kaki Meiko yang tengah duduk bersimpuh. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Mungkin, lelaki ini mendatangi kamarnya karena ia adalah selir baru. Ia yakin, beberapa hari kemudian, lelaki itu mungkin akan kembali ke istrinya, Aoki, atau ke kamar selir-selir lainnya, lebih parahnya, mungkin ia akan kembali ke Yoshiwara melirik _oiran_ lain.

"Tuan pasti sangat lelah," ucap Meiko. Ia menahan diri untuk melawan, bagaimanapun, pria ini telah membeli dirinya, dengan harga tiga kali lipat meskipun Meiko tidak menerima sepeserpun. "Namun, bisakah Tuan bangun, saya akan buatkan teh untuk Tuan," ucap Meiko dan membelai dahi Kaito.

Kaito mencengkeram tangan Meiko lalu melemahkan cengkeramannya. "Kau tidak menggunakan cincin yang aku berikan?"

Meiko tidak bisa menjawab. Ia menganggap, dengan menerima perhiasan itu, maka ia akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik Kaito. "Saya … percaya cincin adalah pengikat ikatan suci," jawab Meiko. Ia pernah mendengar hal itu dari salah satu tamu yang ia layani saat sekelompok orang-orang yang katanya dari daratan Eropa datang ke Yoshiwara.

Pria dari daratan Eropa itu ramah, tubuhnya kekar, tulang rahangnya tegas, ia memperlakukan Meiko dengan lembut bahkan bercerita bagaimana orang-orang di Eropa sana hidup. Ketika Meiko menanyakan soal pernikahan, pria Eropa itu menceritakan apa yang ia tahu, juga apa arti cincin yang melingkar di jari seorang wanita.

Kaito mendengus. "Cerita orang Eropa, ya?" Kaito melepaskan genggamannya kemudian mengelus pipi Meiko. "Aku mengharapkan kau menggunakannya, meskipun ikatan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Tidak biasanya Kaito menjadi lembut. Biasanya, ia berbicara seenaknya, melakukan yang ia mau, lalu pergi setelah urusan mereka selesai. "Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi, saya mempercayai apa yang mereka katakan. Saya sendiri … ingin menginginkan cinta sejati." Meiko tidak takut meskipun kalimat itu akan membunuhnya. Kalimat itu sudah melukai harga diri Kaito. Meiko harus siap dengan konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung. Meiko menutup matanya, mempersiapkan diri jika pedang _katana_ milik Kaito akan menusuknya. Namun, lelaki itu diam. Saat Meiko membuka mata, lelaki itu tampak tertegun. Matanya bulat dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau menginginkan itu," ucap Kaito. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menatap Meiko. Ia memegang pipi Meiko, membelai wanita itu lembut. "Aku, memang tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku."

"A-apa maksud uan bicara seperti itu?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kaito membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Meiko.

Sengatan aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuh Meiko. Ia tidak percaya ada laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah mimpi yang ia baca dari buku cerita romantis. Air mata mengalir di pipi Meiko. "Tapi, aku hanya seorang selir."

Kaito menaruh keningnya pada kening Meiko dan tangan lainnya mengelus lembut tangan Meiko. "Dan aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan nona Aoki jika ia mengetahui ini?" tanya Meiko.

Kaito menghela napas. "Kami tidak pernah saling mencintai," ucapnya. "Ia juga sibuk dengan urusan menjaga klan, apalagi setelah ia menjadi ketua klan Takada menggantikan ayahnya."

"Tapi."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Aoki."

"Selir-selir Tuan yang lain?"

Kaito mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah mempunyai selir. Kaulah yang pertama dan satu-satunya."

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata coklat Meiko. "Apakah Tuan bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku memang kasar dan tidak memperlakukan dirimu dengan baik saat di Oukaya. Tapi, apa kau pernah melihat aku berbohong?" tanya Kaito.

Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata, terlalu bahagia mengetahui ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya. Meskipun ia masih belum tahu apa yang Kaito rasakan itu nafsu atau benar-benar tulus, ia tetap bahagia. Meskipun Kaito tidak memperlakukannya dengan lemah lembut, tapi sentuhan Kaito selalu lembut. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta saat di Oukaya. Lelaki itu sadar, saat di Oukaya, Meiko tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Aku ingin kau menggunakan cincin yang kuberikan," ucap Kaito.

"Saya akan menggunakan cincin pemberian Tuan," bisik Meiko sambil mengangguk.

"Kau sekarang bebas, Meiko," ucap Kaito dan menatap mata Meiko. "Aku sudah menepati ucapanku untuk membebaskanmu dari Oukaya," lanjutnya kemudian dia mengelus kedua tangan Meiko. "Tapi, kini kau milikku."

Meiko mengangguk kemudian memegang tangan lelaki yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya. Secercah harapan datang dari seseorang yang tidak ia duga. Memasak, berkebun, mengurusi rumah dan merawat anak-anak akan menjadi serpihan kehidupan barunya. Ia tidak menduga, laki-laki yang hanya datang untuk kesenangan lalu pergi akan memberikan semuanya. Ia tidak menyangka semua kebahagiaan yang akan ia peroleh akan diberikan oleh lelaki berkepala panas itu. Ia tidak menyangka kini ia bisa bernapas lega, memulai langkah baru untuk menggapai impian sederhananya. Meiko tidak menyangka, ia akan menemukan cinta dari seorang Kaito Shion.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.n

Haloo saya datang membawakan barterfic untuk aia masanina. Kali ini bercerita tentang Meiko dan Kaito. Semoga kalian suka~

HarukazeRen


End file.
